


Swallow's Song

by DeuxAilespourVoler



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sticky sweet fluff and maybe smut later IDK yet not sure where this is going if anywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuxAilespourVoler/pseuds/DeuxAilespourVoler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas owns a bakery and specialises in pies Dean has a coffee shop and specialises in pick-up lines. Romance insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

4:00 AM

The alarm goes off and Castiel hates it, in fact he thinks that changing his alarm to one of his favorite songs was probably one of his worst ideas so far. He gets up and stretches his arms behind his back and groans when his spine finally pops then makes his way to the bathroom to shower before a quick breakfast. The shower is warm and comforting, the scent of the soap combined with the ideal water temperature and pressure are so relaxing that he can feel himself begin to nod off again. Castiel reluctantly reaches out and turns the cold water on all the way and yells out when the icy jet hits him right in the face. He hates doing that but it’s necessary when one works his hours, besides the potential for embarrassment is too great to risk falling asleep in the shower. The shower is over in just a few minutes, Castiel walks out shivering and quickly dries off and dresses.

He makes his way to the kitchen, opens the fridge and…

“Crap, I forgot the groceries. I’ll have to get them on my way home tonight”

“I guess it’s cold pizza for breakfast this morning, I guess I could warm it up… but then it gets all limp and soggy… cold it is then”

Castiel often thinks out loud, he’s aware of it but he just can’t bring himself to stop, he needs something to fill the silence and his neighbors have forbade him from playing music at ungodly hours in his tiny apartment with walls so thin that you can hear someone sneeze next-door. He looks at his watch-

4:45 AM

He grabs two pieces of last night’s pizza dinner and heads out.

Castiel loves this time of day, the sun hasn’t come up yet but the sky is already starting to fill with light. The entire world is blue, the birds are still sleeping so the silence hangs heavily in the air. It’s not the oppressing lonely silence of his apartment, no, this is something different all together, it’s like the universe is holding its breath in anticipation for the events that will unfold in this new day: it might be the birth of person who will one day cure some deadly disease, or maybe someone will write a song that will inspire generations or it could be today that a man meets the love of his life. All those events are equally important in the eyes of the Universe, or at least that’s what Castiel likes to imagine. He only lives fifteen minutes away from where he works and a car is not something he can afford right now so he always walks to work in the mornings. It’s mid- September and there is a definite chill in the air but he actually enjoys it. He rounds a corner walking delicately trying to make as little noise as possible, in the velvety silence of the morning it feels like to disturb the peace would be irreverent, even blasphemous. He sees the bakery just up ahead but is loath to actually make his way over there, Castiel loves his job he simply loves everything about it, the smell of the fillings for his pies, the feeling of the dough being kneaded in his hands and the smiles on the faces of his customers, but right now he wants to bask in the immobile, peaceful silence of the morning. A swallow flies past him and lands on a roof, it sings one long pure note, Castiel sighs and enters his bakery, the silence is shattered and the spell is broken.

6:15 AM

_“If my wings should fail me, Lord. Please meet me with another pair…”_

“Well that song is ruined” Dean thinks to himself as he rolls out of bed and shuts off the alarm that’s currently happily blaring Led Zeppelin’s “In My Time Of Dying”. He yawns and walks towards the bathroom while attempting shake himself awake. He steps into the shower and relaxes a few minutes under the hot water before reaching for the soap and cursing when he finds it empty

“Goddamn it Sam! Use it and buy more when you run out!” he grumbles. He gets out of the shower dripping wet and curses as he walks over to the cabinet under the sink and fishes around for the soap he remembers on of his many short-time girlfriends left, it was lemon-scented.

“Great, now I get to smell like lemon-meringue pie all day” he mumbles to himself but in truth he likes the way it smells though he’ll never admit it. Dean dresses quickly and makes his way to the kitchen, as he walks past his brother’s room he pounds on the door and shouts:

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!” he fries up a few strips of bacon and three eggs and adds three extra strips of bacon when he remembers his brother’s tremendous appetite. By the time he turns off the stove he realizes Sam hasn’t gotten out of bed so he goes over and gets a small water gun, he delicately creeps into his brother’s room and shoots the sleeping boy right between the eyes.

“Shit! Dean what the hell? Why do you have to be such a jerk?” Sam yells but the smile on his face betrays his angry words.

“Why do you have to complain like a bitch?” retorts Dean with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Come on Sammy I’ve made breakfast” he says as he pulls his brother’s leg and half drags him out of bed.

“Let me go Dean! Dean! Stoppit!” Sam laughs but Dean ignores him and drags him out into the hall before he gives up. “The food’s going to get cold, let’s go eat before I leave for work” he says. Sam pushes past in an attempt to get to the bacon before Dean and asks “why do you smell all lemony?”

“Because, someone, couldn’t be bothered to buy more soap when he used all the Old Spice while washing his moose-sized ass” Dean replies.

They continue teasing each other all through the meal and Dean leaves for work while Sam is out running.

7:00 AM

Dean loves this time of day, the way the sky looks with a pale sun just above the horizon and how the birds sing as he drives past them, it’s so beautiful that he doesn’t even need to turn on his radio and listen to actual music. This morning is different though, everything is as beautiful as usual and the birds are singing as loud as they can yet there is an energy, as if the air itself was excited about something, it hums through his lungs and the hairs on his arms stand on end.  He breathes deeply and revels in the feeling of it all he feels alive and he can literally see sparks fly at the corners of his field of vision. Dean pulls into his parking spot and walks into the Coffee shop and he turns on the machines preparing for the early customers. While the water boils he looks out the shop window at a swallow carrying a twig as it flies and continues the task of building a nest under the eaves of the bakery that opened just a few months ago: Heaven’s door. He smiles slightly at the ambitious name and goes back to opening the Coffee shop. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets Coffee, Dean gets pie, every one is happy... ish.

7:30 AM

   Castiel sighs as he pull the last batch of cherry pie out of the oven and places it in the glass display case, he forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday and he was all out of coffee this morning. It’s bad, he’s addicted to caffeine and there is no way he’ll make it through the day without at least one cup. “I could go to the grocery store but it’s rather far, besides I can’t leave the shop… and no one has come in yet so I don’t have any change and it would be stupid to put a single box of coffee on my card…”he muses out loud. His only employee Hannah walks in at that moment cutting his thought short

“Hello Castiel” she says.

“Good morning Hannah” he replies with a smile. She blushes slightly and smiles back.

“Where you talking to yourself?” she asks

“Oh, no just thinking out loud, considering what would be the ideal way to get some coffee”

“I could drive to the store and pick some up if you want” she suggests. Castiel hears the note of eagerness in her voice and suddenly feels a bit guilty, he knows that she is attracted to him and to accept would be taking advantage of unrequited feelings.

“No need, I’ll think of something” he answers quickly. ”In fact I’m glad you’re here now, I’ve got an idea…” He walks over to the display case and thinks for a moment, hesitating between the different fillings before choosing the traditional apple pie. He cuts a slice, gently places it in a box and goes towards the door... "could you watch the shop for a few minutes? I’ll be back very soon.” He shouts to Hannah who is washing her hands in the kitchen. Castiel leaves before she answers. He walks down the street a few blocks and enters the coffee shop, he probably should’ve come before now and introduced himself, after all he does own the only other shop in the neighborhood but he’s never gotten around to it. It’s early but there are already two people sitting at tables and one woman in front of him ordering some fancy drink with an Italian sounding name. He hesitates, reconsidering his idea but before he can leave the woman’s order is handed to her and she leaves. He walks up to the counter and smiles nervously at the small, bright red haired woman in front of him. She looks at him for a second and kicks something to her right, Castiel hears a crash and a few muttered curses. The woman offers no explanation and simply says:

“Just a minute we’ll be right with you” 

“What the hell Charlie? I was putting the spoons away, now I’ll have to go wash them…” says a voice from somewhere behind the counter.

“Forget the spoons dumbass I’ll take care of that, you just come and serve our client here.” She retorts

A man stands up and Castiel suddenly can’t remember how to breathe he just stares at the man with green eyes and at least a billion freckles for a few seconds before he notices that the man is actually speaking.

“…see, you broke him with your weirdness Charlie.”

“I’m not broken.” Castiel cuts in.

“I guess not… what can I get you this morning?” the man says with a smile.

“Uh… I own the bakery down the street.” Castiel says before realizing that he isn’t making sense, he’s about to clarify but the man interrupts with:

“Well I guess that answers the whole "did you fall from heaven question" but it doesn’t answer mine”

“I meant that I don’t have any money on me…”he says uselessly, blushing at the mention of his shop’s name

“Well that still doesn’t answer my question but I can’t give you free coffee, sorry.”

“No, of course not I was hoping we could proceed to an exchange of services…” he says quickly.

“Yeah, you’re going to have to take me to dinner before we "exchange" anything” the man teases. The redhead, Charlie, groans from the end of the counter where she had been watching the awkward exchange, she picks up the neglected spoons and heads to the kitchen elbowing the man in the ribs and whispering “Dean, You’re a dumbass” on her way by. Castiel, who is now a violent shade of red at the implication hastily clarifies

“No! that is not what I meant! I just thought that maybe you would consider giving me a cup of coffee in exchange for a slice of pie…” he trails off still quite red. The green eyed man, Dean, brightens at the mention of pie and excitedly asks

“Oh, yeah? What kind of pie?”

“It’s apple…” Castiel says opening the box and adds without thinking “… but I see now that I should have brought Lemon-meringue”. At that it’s Dean’s turn to blush.

“What? Why would you say that?”

“You smell like lemon so I just assumed you like them, I’m sorry if I said something wrong” he replied, oddly satisfied at having made Dean blush.

“No, it’s fine, uh… what do you want in your coffee?”

“Nothing, I like it black, so, you’ll agree to the deal?”

“Yeah, but just this once” Dean smiled. He pours Castiel a large cup of coffee and leans over fork in hand to attack the pie, the noise he makes is so obscene that Castiel turns three different colors, almost drops the scalding coffee on himself and suddenly wonders if they are having a problem with the air-conditioning, the room seems to be a about two hundred degrees. His turmoil is not lost on Dean who smirks and takes an other bite of the pie, intentionally getting some on his finger and licking it off slowly while staring directly at a very red and very flustered Castiel.

“So, I’m Dean. Who are you?” He asks giving the man his most adorable smile.

“I have to get back to my shop” Castiel answers as he retreats out the door as fast as he can.

“Unusual name” Dean comments after the pretty but confusing man exits almost at a run. The pie is truly amazing and Dean eats it so fast he’s surprised he doesn’t choke.  

“Dumbass! Why did you have to be all flirty and sexual with the pie? Now you’ve scared him off.” Dean ducks quickly trying and failing to avoid a slap to the back of the head by a small but surprisingly strong palm.

“What do you care? It’s not like you where into him, he’s not your type.”

“Uh, he’s your type, duh. Why else do you think I made you serve him?” she replies sarcastically.

“You’re not still trying to set me up are you?” he groans “I thought you and Sam decided to give that up.”

“Pretty much, but mister blue-eyes and sex-hair there was just too perfect to not at least give it a shot. What was his name? I was in the kitchen and I didn’t hear.”

“No idea, I asked but by then my pie licking had him too agitated so he basically ran away” the smugness in his voice is palpable.

“You think you’re so smart don’t you? Just for that I’m going to harass you until you walk your cute ass to that bakery and get his name.” she says with a devilish grin.

7:50 AM

Castiel walks into his bakery and slams the door behind himself to the alarm of Hannah who almost drops a tray of chocolate Religieuses

“What’s wrong are you alright? What happened?” the concern in her voice shouldn’t be annoying but it is so Castiel just says he’s fine and hopes she’ll drop the subject. She sets down the tray of pastries and walks towards him

“You’re all red, are you sure you’re okay?” she reaches for his face and he finds himself involuntarily pulling away and walking towards the kitchen pretending he didn’t notice her gesture.

12:00 PM

The rest of the day goes by normally, his shop has earned quite the reputation in only a few months so they are hardly ever short of clients, by the time lunch rolls around Castiel is desperate for a break. The only unusual thing is the fact that he can’t stop thinking about those green eyes and those freckles as well as those lips, oh those lips, Castiel remembers the way they wrapped around that fork… “Am I actually jealous of a fork?” he says out loud drawing a puzzled look from Hannah and an older lady paying for a box of assorted éclaires.

“What was that?” Hannah asks.

“Oh sorry, just thinking out loud again” he blushes as he answers and now he’s imagining himself doing shameful, sinful things to those lips, he’s kissing and biting them and now they’re wrapped around his… Nope, not going there not at work and not around other people, besides he doesn’t want that, sure the man’s attractive but to say he wants… that… it’s quite a leap.

 

4:30 PM

“Come on, go do it. Go! I’m not going to stop pestering you about it”.

  Dean can’t stand Charlie’s incessant nagging a single second longer, he’s put up with it all day. In truth he’s not sure why he didn’t go right away since he also really wants to know mister Sex-Hair’s (that’s what Charlie has been calling him all day and so what if Dean can totally see himself running a hand through it while it’s owner’s lips do unspeakable things to him?) real name is. Dean takes a paper cup and pours a large amount of coffee into it then he heads to the door and says as dramatically as possible:

“Fine! You win, I’m going over there” Charlie cheers a bit and sticks out her tongue at him.

When he walks through the doors he decides that the name is perfect, the smell of freshly baked bread and pastries is truly heavenly. A woman is standing behind the counter and she smiles amicably at him,

“Hi, what can I get for you?” she asks

“Uhm… Actually I was looking for…” he hasn’t finished his sentence when Mr. Sex-Hair rushes in, Dean can’t help but notice the way she looks at him and feel an irrational pinch of jealousy, the man says:

“Thank you Hannah, I’ll handle this. Could you go uh…”

“I’ll go wash the dishes.” She replies coldly, having obviously noticed the speed at which he came in.

“Hi”

“Castiel” they both say at the same time.

“What?”

“My name, it’s Castiel, you asked earlier but I…”

“Ran away.”

“Yeah, sorry about that”

“Oh, no worries, uh… actually I brought you this.” Dean says setting the coffee on the counter “It’s black, just like this morning”

“Oh, thanks, what type do you want?” replied Castiel

“What?”

“Of pie, what type do you want? We have Banana Cream, blueberry, blackberry, rhubarb…”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to give me pie I was just being neighborly.”

“Well it seems only fair, unless you would rather a pastry… we have religieuses and éclaires and Paris-Brests and Chouquettes…”

“Pie is fine Cas.” Dean says with a smile. Castiel smiles at the nickname and continues listing all the various pie they offer  

“In that case we also have peach, pecan, of course apple and our famous cherry pie.” Dean can’t help himself from saying:

“You’re my cherry pie Cas…” he mentally high five’s and punches himself. There is a loud clatter from the kitchen. Cas has a look of utter confusion on his face at Dean’s strange statement.

“I beg your pardon, I’m not sure I understand…”

“It’s a song by Warrant? “Cherry Pie”? never mind. It’s probably a good thing that you don’t know it. I’ll take some more apple”

“Sure, hold on a second” Cas walks towards the pie section in the display case.

“So are you a firm believer in the all-mighty?” Dean asks playfully.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry, rude question, it’s just the name of your shop… and I was just making small talk” he answers somewhat embarrassed.

“Oh, that, my parents are very religious and they named me after an angel but I’m not very devout myself, I like to imagine that there is a higher power but it’s more like the earth itself is alive to me, you know like Gaea in Greek mythology. I don’t really agree with some of the things my parent’s church said so I stopped going.” Castiel replies, not the least bit offended by Dean’s nosey question.

“I remember her, she was the goddess of the Earth and she was married to Ouranos the god of the sky, right?”

"Exactly" replies Castiel, mildly surprised that Dean knew anything to do with Greek mythology. He hands Dean the slice of pie.

“Thanks, see you later Cas.” Dean says as he walks out the door.

Cas returns to the kitchen and is confronted by a stone faced Hannah who says:

“That man will burn in hell” when he asks her what she means her only answer is:

“You should go back to church.”

5:15 PM  

Castiel collapses on his couch, starving and exhausted, after a few minutes he goes to the kitchen and curses when he remembers that he, once again, forgot the groceries, he picks up the phone and orders some Chinese food and settles on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table. He browses around for a few minutes before remembering something Dean had said.

_“She’s my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise, tastes so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie…”_

   The clear admission that Dean might not only share Castiel’s interest in men but actually be interested in him (something Cas had been hoping since this morning) is so pleasing that he can’t help listening to the rest of the song and imagine himself as the somewhat objectified girl and Dean as the man singing. The whole thing becomes embarrassing when his food arrives and he’s sporting a very obvious hard-on.   

  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! second chapter! I wrote this immediately after posting the first chapter but I got a pretty severe case of not-actually-hating-what-you-wrote-but-also-not-liking-it-enough-to-post-it-itis. I reread it a few (thousand) times and decided to just go for it so... there it was... yep...  
> Anyway! hope you liked it and i'll finish this story soon if I don't run out of steam.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this is going. It won't be very long maybe two or three chapters and it's my very first attempt at writing a fic so I'll only write sexy times if I'm feeling it, anyway, enjoy and please be kind, any advice is welcome as well as constructive criticism.


End file.
